


OS OrelxGringe — Je n'aimerai jamais personne d'autre que toi.

by plume_94



Series: Tryptique [3]
Category: Les Casseurs Flowters (Band), Orel/Gringe
Genre: M/M, Maladie, Mort - Freeform, amour, gare
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 03:53:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17501039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plume_94/pseuds/plume_94
Summary: « Ne pars pas. Ne fais pas ça. Pas pour une raison aussi ridicule. »Il le serra fort contre lui, essayant de faire passer dans cette étreinte tout son amour et son besoin de lui. Il ne pourrait pas le supporter s'il venait à disparaître. Surtout comme ça. Sans un mot, lui laissant seulement une feuille de brouillon où il s'excusait d'avoir fait partie de sa vie tout simplement. Où il lui expliquait qu'il ne pouvait pas la lui gâcher en restant avec lui. Où il lui annonçait sa maladie comme ça, avec des mots maladroits. Et il avait vu les larmes qu'il avait laissé couler sur la feuille, incapable de se retenir de pleurer en lui avouant tout.





	OS OrelxGringe — Je n'aimerai jamais personne d'autre que toi.

Il était là. Il le voyait enfin. Guillaume courait à travers la foule, jouant des coudes et priant littéralement pour réussir à le rattraper à temps.

« Orel !!! »

Celui-ci se retourna vers lui et lui lança un regard paniqué, se rendant compte que c'était lui qui l'appelait ainsi d'une voix aussi désespérée. Il le vit secouer la tête le suppliant de ne pas l'approcher et les larmes qui commençaient à apparaître au bord de ses yeux. Il profita de sa surprise pour le rejoindre en quelques secondes à peine et l'attrapa à bras le corps.

« Ne pars pas. Ne fais pas ça. Pas pour une raison aussi ridicule. »

Il le serra fort contre lui, essayant de faire passer dans cette étreinte tout son amour et son besoin de lui. Il ne pourrait pas le supporter s'il venait à disparaître. Surtout comme ça. Sans un mot, lui laissant seulement une feuille de brouillon où il s'excusait d'avoir fait partie de sa vie tout simplement. Où il lui expliquait qu'il ne pouvait pas la lui gâcher en restant avec lui. Où il lui annonçait sa maladie comme ça, avec des mots maladroits. Et il avait vu les larmes qu'il avait laissé couler sur la feuille, incapable de se retenir de pleurer en lui avouant tout.

« Orel, je ne t'aurais jamais laissé t'enfuir. Et si jamais j'étais arrivé trop tard et que tu étais monté dans ce train... je serai venu te chercher là-bas mon amour. »

Aurélien pleurait maintenant à chaudes larmes contre lui, n'osant pas lui rendre son étreinte, s'empêchant de le toucher ne serait-ce qu'une parcelle de peau ou un vêtement, et il se recula pour prendre son visage entre ses mains.

« Regarde-moi, Orel... lui demanda-t-il en l'attirant un peu à l'écart et passant ses pouces sur ses joues trempées. Je ne veux pas que tu disparaisses de ma vie. Je ne veux pas que tu te culpabilises ou te sentes mal de quoi que ce soit. C'est pas de ta faute.

— Je suis... empoisonné Guillaume, lui dit-il à travers ses larmes et cette déclaration lui déchira le cœur. Si je te touches... Je ne veux pas t'emporter avec moi dans cette maladie. Tu ne le mérites pas.

— Tout ce que je mérites Orel, c'est toi. C'est toi que je veux, maladie ou non, lui sourit-il doucement en essayant de le calmer en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Je veux passer ma vie avec toi, mon amour.

— Mais ça va être l'Enfer, pleura Aurélien. Tu vas gaspiller tellement de temps et d'argent pour moi. Et je vais te faire souffrir quand je vais partir, c'est pas juste.

— Je m'en fous de tout ça, Orel. Je n'aimerai jamais personne d'autre que toi, murmura Guillaume en l'attirant dans ses bras. Et je suis prêt à tous les sacrifices pour vivre à tes côtés. S'il-te-plaît mon amour, reste. Je préfère un an à tes côtés qu'une éternité sans toi. Ce n'est pas à toi de décider du choix que je dois faire hein ? Et moi, c'est toi que je choisis. Toi, toi, toi. Toi par-dessus tous les autres. Toi parmi toutes les autres vies que je pourrai avoir. »

Il l'entendit pleurer doucement contre lui et passa une main réconfortante dans son dos. Il avait le sida. Oui, et alors ? Ce n'était pas une raison valable pour le laisser partir. D'accord, il voulait le protéger mais cette solution ne lui allait pas. C'est pas ainsi que ça marcherait.

« Je serais là pour toi, Orel. Tout du long, jusqu'à ce que cette foutue maladie gagne si elle y arrive un jour. Tu es tellement fort. Et je veux être avec toi jusqu'à la dernière seconde de ta vie. Qui sera sûrement aussi la mienne. »

Il embrassa la tempe de son amant et le serra encore plus fort contre lui, en sentant ses mains s'accrocher désespérément à sa veste. Oui, il ne l'abandonnerait pas.

*

« Tu seras resté jusqu'à la dernière seconde finalement hein ? lui sourit Aurélien à travers sa douleur.

— Bien sûr. Je t'en avais fait la promesse non ? dit-il en répondant à son sourire, les larmes aux yeux et touchant doucement la bague à l'annulaire d'Aurélien.

— J'ai été heureux Guillaume. Plus que je n'aurai jamais cru pouvoir le devenir, lui murmura Aurélien en caressant tendrement sa joue, restant allongé devant lui. Près de toi...

— Tu vois, ça ne servait à rien de fuir. Je serai venu te chercher n'importe où que tu te sois caché sur cette terre. Je t'aurai retrouvé, Orel... sourit-il en déposant un baiser sur son front.

— C'était quand même mieux que tu me rattrapes dans cette gare... J'aurai tenu longtemps quand même... grâce à toi. »

Il se mit à tousser et un petit peu de sang apparut sur le mouchoir qu'il avait posé contre sa bouche.

« Orel... Je l'ai toujours dit que tu étais un petit miracle. Tu es un véritable don du ciel, murmura Guillaume en caressant ses cheveux. Tu m'as offert tout ce dont je pourrai rêver dans une vie. L'amour, la joie, le bien-être, des souvenirs par milliers... Je me raccrocherai à ceux-ci quand tu seras parti. Il ne faut pas que tu aies peur, c'est seulement une nouvelle aventure qui commence. Je te rejoindrai.

— Tu sais bien... que je ne crois pas au paradis, Guillaume... sourit tendrement Aurélien. Mais j'ai été heureux d'avoir partagé ma vie avec toi. Tu es un homme extraordinaire. Ne l'oublie jamais. Et essaies... d'être heureux, hein ? rit-il doucement. Fais-le pour moi. Hein, papi ? »

Guillaume ne put retenir un sanglot en l'entendant rire doucement. _Papi_. Oui, ils avaient bien vécu malgré tout. Malgré cette maladie qui pesait constamment sur leurs épaules comme une épée de Damoclès. Malgré les crises de douleur d' Aurélien et son désespoir de ne pas savoir quoi faire pour le soulager. Ils avaient été heureux ensemble. Près de 40 ans, tout de même. Jamais il n'aurait pu espérer autant. Et il n'aurait jamais préféré les passer d'une autre façon qu'à ses côtés. Cet être si doux et si pur.

« Je t'aime, Guillaume... dit Aurélien dans un sourire en essuyant ses larmes de ses doigts.

— Je t'aime mon amour. Orel. »

Il lui sourit tandis qu'Aurélien fermait les yeux lentement sous l'épuisement et il se pencha en avant pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres. Il le sentit réagir faiblement sous sa bouche, ses lèvres formant un petit sourire. Quand il se recula, il plongea sa tête dans son cou et pleura toutes les larmes qui lui restaient dans le corps. Jamais plus il ne pourrait lui parler. Jamais plus il ne pourrait l'embrasser. Mais ils avaient bien vécu.

Il se redressa près d'une demie heure plus tard et regarda son amant à présent endormi à jamais. Il avait un petit sourire sur les lèvres et ne semblait être qu'endormi, comme tous les soirs. Il rit doucement à cette vision. Même dans la mort, Aurélien serait doux et pur, un air d'innocence éternelle sur ses traits. Il caressa lentement son front, le regardant avec adoration. Il s'en était finalement allé et toute trace de souffrance avait maintenant quittée son visage.

« Je t'aime Orel. Plus que jamais je n'aurais pu le penser. Mais tu le sais, mon amour. »

Il se rallongea dans le lit pour le contempler et se laissa sombrer dans un sommeil profond au bout d'une heure sans jamais le quitter des yeux.

*

Et quand ce fut enfin son tour, il sourit à la mort. Il n'avait jamais pu trouver quelqu'un d'autre que lui pour partager sa vie. De toute façon, il ne le voulait pas. Il était déjà bien trop vieux de toute façon et les gens le croyaient fou. Parce qu'il continuait de lui parler et de faire comme s'il était encore en vie. Mais il le sentait, à ses côtés. Il savait qu'il veillait sur lui. Jour après jour. Et tout ce qu'il avait fait, c'était pour lui. Il avait vécu pour deux, faisant toutes ces choses qu'ils n'avaient pu réaliser. Qu'ils avaient laissé inachevées, sur leur liste de _choses à voir et à faire avant de mourir_.

Et quand il se sentit partir, il regarda l'espace à ses côtés sur le lit et posa une main sur sa joue en souriant.

« Ça y est mon amour... J'arrive. Je serai bientôt prêt de toi, sois patient. »

Inutile de préciser qu'Aurélien était à ses côtés, aussi beau que la première fois qu'il l'avait rencontré, le regardant amoureusement un fin sourire aux lèvre. Il pouvait sentir la chaleur de ses doigts sur sa peau et quand il ferma les yeux, enfin, il sentit un doux baiser se déposer sur sa bouche. _Oui, tout ne faisait que commencer._

 


End file.
